User talk:GW-Hellbringer/Archive 2
No Clean Talk Page :P That's right. -- talk 16:15, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :^Jo, Rohan or are your parents in? — Warw/Wick 16:19, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Parents are home :O. -- talk 16:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) signature lol your signature is awesome 15:27, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :OMG. I know isn't it :P. lol -- talk 15:28, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::It's very... colorful. --Macros 15:28, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yup. :D -- talk 15:29, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::You arent gay are you? 15:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::::No, I'm not. Purple is there so it is more readable. Red, yellow, green, and black are rasta colors :D. -- talk 15:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Rastafari? 15:58, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yup :D. -- talk 15:59, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Lol ur signature name is so long :P 16:19, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah. Almost 3 lines on Safari :P -- talk 16:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'd say: Remove the talk thingy... 17:51, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :O. -- talk 18:28, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What.. not good? 19:15, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review Project:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at Project:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} 15:35, 10 June 2008 (UTC) youtube film who r u? 20:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :A mystery. --Helllbringer 20:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::if you were the first dude.. you were hitting small children, that is a crime. 20:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Didnt he state he's a 25 yr old Prof Photographer on either May's pic talk or May's usertalk? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah. So mebbe I'm the filmer? --Helllbringer 20:37, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::You old perv... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Youtube = turns into horrible quality. --Helllbringer 20:39, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I star in above video. I look like a dumbass with my short hair. Who r u then?! 11:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe so. But you got to figure it out. --Helllbringer 13:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Hint please. 19:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::No hints are allowed in this game. --Helllbringer 19:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Then i guess you are the dumbass with the short hair? 20:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yup only hint your getting. --Helllbringer 20:19, 11 June 2008 (UTC) FX3 Download Day ...is June 17, in case you want to update the blurb. —Dr Ishmael 16:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Ishmael :D. --Helllbringer 19:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I refuse to give in to their demands! I will not download Fire Fox 3! OK, so it's not by choice. Still, take that, conformists! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::OMG CONFORMISTS! --Helllbringer 19:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, ya My computer is worse than yours. No RAM < Your... thing. Whatever it is. Heh --- -- (s)talkpage 17:36, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I have no RAM either. --Helllbringer 18:03, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::If you have no RAM you can't even fire up Windows. Dunno if even the BIOS works then. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::Well, my comp = slow. --Helllbringer 18:11, 18 June 2008 (UTC) M.O.X. for you --◄mendel► 04:27, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Mendel --Helllbringer 17:19, 10 September 2008 (UTC) lol possibly worse things than this -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Heya Hellbringer! Long time no see! --◄mendel► 13:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Builds Toucher and Spear DPS are both up twice =) -->Suicidal Tendencie 16:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC)